PureHearted Drabbles
by ErurainiaLai
Summary: Im starting to do drabbles for inspiration. Feel free to suggest me some. Will contain all parings. Drabble One: Usagi's surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, no im not starting a new story! but i will be doing drabble requests and such from now on, because i keep losing the insperation to write! and its just not good i tell you just not good! Anyway this is my first one suggested by a friend on DA called Maximumridefangirl and this is what she asked for. i hope its right**

**Drabble one - Usagi's surprise **

It had been three days since a certain chocolate haired teen had heard from his stupid, award-winning and well …perverted author. All he had seen of him was the occasional arm that stretched through the door to acquire the food that the boy would leave out for him and to be honest it had begun to worry him. It wasn't like the author had any work to be doing in his office, as he had only recently finished his newest novel (which was currently flying off the shelves like everything else that man published.) Not to mention even if he did that hadn't stopped him before spending time with him.

Misaki shook his head violently as he realised what it sounded like he was thinking. It wasn't that he missed his lovers touch as such, it was just… he missed seeing him. Not that it was any different to his previous thought; it calmed him a little though he had come to realise that his entire internal monologues had taken place in front of the man's office door.

"_Why does he never tell me anything about…. Anything? That's it… I'll ask him….now….right now…. Knock on the door…now…."_

And as the boy stood positioned in front of the door ready to knock, as soon as he had convinced himself to do so, the door had already swung open.

"Impatient aren't we? Did you miss seeing me?"

Without hesitation a deep blush ran all over the teens face and that deep resounding voice flowed into his mind. Before he could embarrass himself more than he already believed he had, he attempted to flee the scene, though not before the author had managed to grab his arm. Twirling the boy round to face him, with his other hand he held out a badly wrapped, what looked like a gift and looking rather proud of himself.

"Happy birthday Misaki, I made it myself."

Surprise swept over the emerald eyed teen and not knowing what to say more than thank you, he took the gift of the man and opened it up. The inside revealed what looked like a belt, though it had a huge square squishy bit in the middle of it. For a moment he just stood the squeezing it before he looked up to the man in confusion.

"What is it?"

"It's an 'Aromatic Heat Pack with Belt'

"But aren't these for people who have back pain or…"

All of a sudden Misaki's face lit up like it was on fire and the smirk Usagi had been wearing turned to one of desire. With one swift movement the author swept the teen over his shoulder.

"Exactly and since I need my Misaki refill, let's make it useful."

And with those being the final words Misaki was dragged (not so forcefully as he would have Usagi believe), upstairs and into the bedroom, for was most likely going to be the rest of the night.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review tell me what you think and free free to suggest more drabbles for me. I mean do you read a lot and wish you saw someone write more of XXX with XXX doing such and such... then ask me :) i do most parings :P and i can do cross over s too ... anyway REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	2. Prompt  Make up

Misaki had woken with a start, after one of the girls had nudged him informing him that lunch was now over and he had to go back to lessons. Though as he did he was met by the cruel stares of many students, some were giggling others which were staring at him horrified.

With a sigh he ignored them like he always did and continued through his day, but on his return home he met a very bewildered look from his silver-haired lover who promptly began to laugh. Anger swept across the boy's face.

"What's so funny? Is there something on my face?"

Trying to stifle his laugh Usagi just reached forward running his thumb over his lover's lips and showed the boy the dashing pink lipstick he had been wearing which was now on Usagi's thumb.

Misaki face turned tomato as he ran up the stairs to the bathroom, leaving Usagi to continue laughing.


End file.
